Cuentos de terror en Nerima
by Edisa Inu
Summary: ¡Suspendido por el momento!... Lo lamento pero hasta que no termine los demás fics en los que estoy trabajando he desidido suspender está historia. Una disculpa a quienes esperaban actualización pronto.
1. Cuentos de terror en Nerima

**Hola, primero que nada, gracias por estar aquí leyendo esta historia, debo admitir que las historias como esta, de suspenso y miedito siempre me han llamado fuertemente la atención, y si ustedes están aquí probablemente les pase lo mismo.**

 **Esta historia tendrá quizá uno o dos capítulos más, no estoy segura.**

 **Sin más por favor disfruten o asústense y o rían.**

* * *

 **Cuentos de terror en Nerima - primera parte.**

 **Por: Edisa Inu**

* * *

Aun recuerdo aquella última vez que vi a mi madre…viva… habíamos estado entrenando en el dojo, ella era una extraordinaria artista marcial, las katas que realizaba, las hacia con una fluidez y perfección que me dejaban embelesada, mis hermanas mayores no disfrutaban tanto de esto como yo a pesar de mi corta edad, yo tenía solo 5 años cuando ella murió, así que en realidad no puedo recordar su rostro con nitidez, pero si aquellos perfectos movimientos al realizar esas complicadas y estilizadas katas, mi padre al igual que yo estaba sentado en el piso del dojo, a mi lado y ambos no apartábamos la vista ni un segundo de la magnifica exhibición delante de nosotros, mis hermanas estaban jugando fuera en el jardín, Naviki jugaba con su maquina registradora rodeada de peluches mientras les cobraba alguna cuenta pendiente, Kasumi hacia un pequeño picnic con sus muñecas degustando unas galletitas que más temprano mi madre le había ayudado a hornear. Mi vida era perfecta en esos momentos, pero todo cambio esa misma noche.

Cada noche antes de dormir mamá me arropaba, y se sentaba a un lado de mi cama a leerme un cuento, se quedaba ahí hasta que creía que yo dormía, ji, ji, ji, yo no lo hacía siempre simulaba dormir cerrando mis ojos y controlando mi respiración para poder sentir en mi frente un último beso de las buenas noches, mi madre se iba pero dejaba mi puerta semi abierta para que la luz del pasillo entrara e iluminara mi oscura habitación, yo abría los ojos y me quedaba viendo las estrellitas de plástico fluorescentes que estaban pegadas en el techo, simulando una galaxia, hasta quedarme dormida.

Pero esa noche fue diferente mamá no se fue de mi habitación, estaba intranquila, tenía días que estaba bastante, como decirlo, paranoica, asustada quizá, lo cual me parecía sumamente extraño ella y papá eran las personas más valientes del universo, a menudo durante casi una semana la encontraba hablando sola, pero no como si hablara consigo misma como todos solemos hacer de vez en cuando, no, lo hacia como si realmente alguien estuviera ahí frente a ella y ella discutía terriblemente, temblaba e incluso maldecía a aquel invisible ser que la tenía en aquel estado, cuando yo aparecía frente a ella, sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas y nerviosa y a veces con algo de violencia me abrazaba y corría fuera de la casa conmigo en brazos mientas me decía que siempre me protegería que no permitiría que nada me pasara, en suma la cosa se ponía cada vez más extraña, incluso en una ocasión escuche que papá la reñía por su comportamiento, le decía que debía volver a la terapia, que estaba preocupado por ella, y ella simplemente lo veía con una mirada de hielo, la misma que mi hermana Naviki heredo de ella. Esa noche, la última, mamá le dio las buenas noches a mis hermanas, las arropo y les leyó un cuento para que durmieran, beso sus frentes con infinito amor y cerró sus puertas asegurándose de cerrar con llave, le dijo a papá que no la esperara despierto que yo me sentía un poco mal y se quedaría cuidándome buena parte de la noche, y luego iría a la cama, pero yo no estaba enferma ni me sentía mal, lo sé, lo recuerdo, aun así me puse feliz, pues mamá estaría conmigo más tiempo del que siempre se quedaba, me arropo, me dio muchos besos mientras me repetía que me protegería siempre aunque tuviera que dar su vida por mí, yo no entendí la fatalidad en sus palabras, era muy pequeña, así que sonriente la abrace lo más fuerte que mis bracitos me permitieron, esa noche la historia que mamá me leyó era diferente, no logro recordar de que trataba solo se que yo temblaba de miedo, y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensé que se saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento, mi respiración estaba agitada y con terror, mire a mamá quien me veía con una dulce sonrisa… pero detrás de ella unos ojos amarillos con las pupilas en rendija como un gato o un reptil, la miraban alternativamente a ella y luego a mí, con una parsimonia y lentitud que me helaba la sangre, quería gritar, quería moverme, quería advertirle a mamá pero yo estaba congelada, no podía moverme ni hablar ni apartar mi vista de esos ojos, pronto comenzó a formarse una criatura entre las sombras dándole a esos ojos un cuerpo, un grotesco cuerpo, enorme y deforme con brazos gruesos terminados en enormes y curveadas garras de quizá unos 20 cm de longitud, tenia unas piernas extrañas con la rodilla invertida doblada hacia atrás y sus pies eran como garras, sonrió y fue cuando me percate de la horrible dentadura de la cosa, su boca estaba deformada en una siniestra sonrisa que le atravesaba de oreja a oreja, llena de dientes puntiagudos, babeantes, mi madre me cubrió con la manta hasta los ojos, y por el terror yo no podía ni quería destapar mis ojos.

-Cariño, mi hermosa Akane, entiende por favor que siempre estaré contigo, siempre te protegeré, él no puede tocarte lo sabe muy bien… - su voz se quebró, se aclaro la garganta y siguió – pero, por favor entiende que, aunque yo me vaya, él no podrá tocarte, aunque esté parado frente a ti no podrá… no después de lo que hare.

\- Su vida por la mía… - dijo la mujer.

Una gutural y escalofriante voz, carcajeo, y hablo como si le faltara el aire y se atragantara con su saliva al mismo tiempo.

-Te lo dije Naoko, yo siempre he venido a tu familia por el tercer hijo, tu no me sirves –

\- ¡No! Hicimos un trato, dijiste, dijiste que mi vida por la de ella, dijiste que siempre anhelaste mi vida, pues aquí la tienes, pero jamás tocaras a Akane. – dijo con furia.

\- Tienes razón…siempre te anhelé, siempre quise saber si eras aun más deliciosa que tu hermano, el tercero… -

\- Hazlo toma mi vida, pero promete que dejaras a Akane… ¡promételo! –

El sonido hizo que terminara de desmayarse del terror, impidiéndole escuchar lo que paso a continuación. La sangre salpico la cama de Akane, el piso, y parte de las paredes, la criatura dio un zarpazo con el cual le partió la tráquea de Naoko, y sonriendo mientras enterraba una garra en su pecho y extraía una pequeña esfera de luz de su pecho dijo:

-Siempre desee poder comerte Naoko, y ahora tú lo permitiste, me daré un festín porque ahora la devorare también a ella, a tu pequeña y deliciosa hijita.

Una luz cegadora salió de aquella pequeña esfera que había sacado del pecho de la mujer y se expandió dando la forma a una etérea mujer con el cabello suelto y un hermoso y vaporoso vestido blanco.

\- Me mentiste, y yo lo sabía, no pienses que me has tomado por sorpresa ni me has visto la cara de idiota…yo sabía lo que harías, porque eres un ser despreciable y estúpido, pero ahora gracias a que tu rompiste la promesa al matarme a mi que no soy la tercera, has quedado atado, no podrás hacerle daño a mi Akane.

-El castigo solo durara 13 años, mujer estúpida, y cuando ese tiempo haya transcurrido volveré por ella y frente a ti la hare pedazos. – dijo rabioso y salió por la ventana de la habitación de Akane desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-Mi pequeña…yo siempre estaré contigo, y me asegurare de que alguien más también te proteja cuando el momento llegue. – dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña que estaba dormida, y desapareció.

Lo que ocurrió al día siguiente fue bloqueado por la mente infantil, Soun despertó dándose cuenta de que Naoko, nunca fue a dormir, ansioso subió las escaleras y entro corriendo a la habitación de Akane, la pequeña estaba sentada en el suelo, tomando con sus pequeñas manos la mano de su madre, cubiertas las dos en la sangre de ella, la pequeña estaba catatónica, no respondía, ni se movía, ni hablaba. Su mujer estaba en el suelo con el cuello hecho trizas, y el pecho abierto mostrando parte de sus entrañas, la sangre ya fría cubría el menudo cuerpo de la mujer y se extendía en un enorme charco debajo del rígido cuerpo, que aun tenia los ojos abiertos y su expresión, lo perseguiría hasta el último de sus días, pues denotaba un terror aplastante, ella había muerto aterrorizada. Tambaleante y pisando con sus pies descalzos la resbaladiza sangre tomo a su hija en brazos y la llevo al dojo, la dejo sola solo un momento pues pronto traía a sus hermanas de la mano aun un poco adormiladas, y sin saber que pasaba. Todo lo que sucedió después fue como un sueño, la policía llego y se llevo a su padre, las niñas Tendo fueron llevadas a casa de una amiga de la familia, la señora Nodoka Saotome, quien se ofreció amable a cuidar de las pequeñas mientras se esclarecían los hechos, pasaron varios días de incertidumbre hasta que quedo claro que el señor Soun Tendo no había tenido que ver en la muerte de su mujer, y la muerte quedo inconclusa, quizá un animal salvaje la ataco pero todo era demasiado extraño, se quedó como uno más de esos casos sin resolver. Se llevó a cabo el funeral, la ceremonia del Soshikí, y luego la familia Tendo volvió a su vida, su nueva vida…sin la matriarca de la familia.

* * *

Soun se volvió dado a la bebida, para aminorar el dolor de la perdida, Kasumi a su corta edad y al ver que su padre no les daba la atención que necesitaban se dedico a cuidar de sus hermana y de la casa, Naviki se volvió fría y calculadora, y Akane se volvió taciturna y callada…Akane olvido todo, excepto el miedo a la oscuridad que se apoderaba de ella por las noches, por el cual por las noches asaltaba la cama de sus hermanas para dormir sin temor, hasta que creció, aun así por las noches aun sentía una mirada que le taladraba la nuca y juraba que podía escuchar una respiración a sus espaldas, siempre a sus espaldas, tenía horribles pesadillas que en al amanecer olvidaba…y todo habría seguido así hasta que cierto joven y su padre llegaron al dojo, trayendo consigo problemas, locuras y alegrías, que hicieron por fin olvidar a la familia Tendo los demonios del pasado que les perseguían.

Ranma había llegado a su vida como un respiro de aire fresco, si bien era cierto que la hacia rabiar con sus infantilismos, y el desfile de prometidas y pretendientes, él la había sacado del hoyo de su miseria, y tanto sus hermanas como su padre se dieron cuenta de ello, cuando la vieron sonreír genuinamente otra vez desde la muerte de su madre.

* * *

Con el tiempo ambos crecieron, estaban prontos a cumplir sus dieciocho abriles, habían madurado y las peleas habían disminuido con el tiempo, se trataban con más respeto y muchas veces hasta tiernos el uno con el otro, las atenciones que Ranma prodigaba a Akane solo dejaban en claro que para él el compromiso desde hace tiempo había dejado de ser algo impuesto por los padres de ambos, pero aún así, faltaba la confirmación en palabras, la timidez todavía no le dejaba ser cien por ciento sincero, pero ella no lo presionaba, los golpes ya no eran tan comunes como a los 16 años, y los viajes por el cielo de Nerima, hace meses habían terminado, Akane había resuelto dejar la brutalidad a un lado y comenzar a actuar más delicadamente…ahora solo le daba con el mazo directo al suelo y no hacia el cielo.

Pero todo cambio una noche, exactamente una semana antes del cumpleaños de Akane, su cumpleaños era el 6 de mayo solo un día después del de Ranma.

El día había sido especialmente agradable, no había peleado con su prometido, las suripantas ofrecidas no habían aparecido por ninguna parte, y no había habido ningún inconveniente ni mal entendido, se había pasado la tarde entrenando después de la escuela, y Ranma hasta se había ofrecido a enseñarle unas katas, siendo extremadamente atento con ella y hasta se podría decir que romántico, le enseñaba cada movimiento como si se tratara de un hermoso poema, y la miraba fijamente como seduciéndola con los fluidos movimientos de su tonificado y perfecto cuerpo, en definitiva un día agradable y quizá un poco más que eso.

Se preparo para dormir después de un relajante baño de burbujas, se puso su pijama favorito, el amarillo con holanes y, apagando la luz de la lampara se acostó en su mullida cama cubriéndose con una ligera frazada pues la noche estaba algo fresca, el viento entraba por su ventana haciendo danzar las cortinas blancas, en un balanceo casi hipnótico que la sumió en un extraño trance, no estaba ni dormida ni despierta pero sus ojos no podían dejar de observar el ir y venir de las finas cortinas movidas por el viento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió suavemente y pudo ver como una figura menuda entraba y se paraba justo frente a ella, quiso preguntar quien era, pero con horror se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba paralizada, su corazón comenzó a bombear acelerado, la menuda figura fue creciendo poco a poco hasta formar una figura grande y amorfa, pues era lo único que lograba distinguirse con la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana, los ojos de la criatura eran rasgados y grandes, de un tono amarillo enfermizo y con las pupilas rasgadas como de felino o reptil, no sabría decirlo con certeza, la cosa se acerco a ella olfateando, ella quería gritar y apartarse de la cosa, pero no podía y eso la aterraba aún más que la simple visión de la cosa y después de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, por fin aquel ser se alejó y salió escurriéndose por la ventana como si fuera un ser etéreo más que físico, al fin pudo moverse, pero ya no podía gritar estaba aterrada, como pudo se levanto tambaleante, vio el reloj que descansaba en su escritorio que marcaba las 3 de la mañana exactas, ¿cuánto tiempo transcurrió? Ella sintió somo si fueran solo minutos, pero fueron horas, un terrible escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, cerro con fuerza la ventana, pero luego recordó que aquel ser no había entrado por la ventana si no por la puerta, lo que significaba que podría volver a entrar en cualquier momento y paralizarla de nuevo y quien sabe que le haría si regresaba, el miedo que la comenzó a invadir desde que la criatura hiciera acto de presencia se esparció como veneno por su cuerpo, y sin detenerse a pensar lo que hacía salió de su habitación casi corriendo, todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio solo se escuchaban algunos ronquidos salidos de la habitación de su tío Genma y su tía Nodoka, pero ese no era su objetivo, siguió caminando por el pasillo con el corazón en la mano, volteando a todas partes, paranoica, hasta topar con la puerta que buscaba, la corrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido, entro y la cerro otra vez, comenzó a sentirse más tranquila, su respiración era pausada y relajante, con solo ver su silueta recostada boca arriba y durmiendo plácidamente, sin detenerse se arrodillo a su lado y su corazón comenzó a tranquilizar la loca carrera que se empeñaba en correr, levanto con cuidado la frazada y sin pena alguna se recostó a su lado aferrándose a su costado, él inconscientemente se acomodo a su lado amoldándose a la figura de la pequeña autoinvitada que se había metido en su futón a su lado, la abrazo con fuerza y por fin ella pudo respirar tranquila, el corazón del muchacho la tranquilizo por completo y el terror que la asfixiaba hace unos minutos desapareció totalmente, y se quedo dormida a su lado, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

* * *

La mañana llego, la luz del sol entraba por un espacio entre las cortinas de su ventana, le daba directo en la cara, lo que le molestaba pero no quería moverse, el cálido cuerpo que se aferraba a él, lo hacia sentir demasiado cómodo, la respiración que topaba en su cuello le hacia cosquillas, medio dormido apretó el abrazo girando su cuerpo para enfrentar a la delicada figura que se aferraba a él enredando sus piernas con fuerza entre las suyas, era extraño que Akane aun no hubiera ido a despertarlo…

 _¡¿Eh?!_ Abrió los ojos lentamente temiendo que solo fuera un sueño, pero cuando por fin lo hizo el delicado y fino rostro de su prometida estaba frente al suyo, son los ojos cerrados dejando a la vista sus largas pestañas, pues aun dormía, sus labios entreabiertos dejaban fluir lentamente su acompasada respiración, se sintió afortunado de poder ser el primero que veía esa linda estampa por la mañana, pero la curiosidad lo quemaba ¿Qué hacia su prometida en su cama? Ella abrió los ojos, y le observo aun un poco adormilada, le regalo una linda sonrisa curveando sus labios, y le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, se apego mas a su cuerpo enterrando la cabeza entre su pecho aspirando la varonil esencia de Ranma, y al momento de darse cuenta que no era un sueño se quedo de piedra, y un intenso sonrojo le coloreo las mejillas, Ranma estaba en las mismas, pero la curiosidad pudo más, después de que varios minutos pasaran y ninguno se dignara a hablar, la curiosidad pudo con él, y no es que le molestara estar así con ella pero eso no era algo normal, Akane no era de las que se colaban en camas ajenas a la media noche.

-No-no es que…m-me moles-s-ste ¿pero…pero que… que haces aquí…Akannee? – dijo sumamente nervioso.

-… -

\- ¿Akane? – dijo juntando valor y levantando el rostro de la chica con la punta de sus dedos tomándola por la barbilla.

Los ojos de la muchacha estaban brillantes con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? dímelo, sabes que hare hasta lo imposible para que estés bien… ¿Qué te sucede Akane? – dijo dejando de lado el orgullo, siendo reemplazado por autentica preocupación.

\- Tenía miedo – dijo al fin liberando unas cuantas lagrimas mientras se le quebraba un poco la voz, y se aferraba a su pecho.

\- ¿Miedo? – pregunto aún más confundido.

Cuando despertó se sintió de lo más cómoda y feliz, pero al segundo de que Ranma le preguntara que hacia ahí, el recuerdo aterrador de la noche anterior la asalto con tanta fuerza que el miedo se hizo presente una vez más.

Cuando el chico logro tranquilizarla, acariciando su espalda y aferrándola a su cuerpo, mientras le decía que todo estaría bien y que él no permitiría que nada le sucediera, ella le conto lo de la criatura aterradora en su habitación, aún era temprano y solo Kasumi y su madre estaban despiertas, pero estaban en la cocina, así que nadie los vio salir de la habitación del chico tomados de la mano y dirigirse a la habitación de Akane.

-Pues no hay nada extraño – le dijo después de revisar el cuarto de cabo a rabo.

-Te lo juro, era horrible y salió por la ventana – le dijo apenada.

-Te creo, pero mira ahora no hay nada, si quieres en la noche te ayudo a revisar de nuevo y si quieres puedes venir a dor-dormirr con conmigo otra vez…si -ttieness miedo – le dijo fijando su vista en el piso con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Gracias – se acerco a él y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, para después tomarlo de la mano y sacarlo dulcemente de su habitación – es mejor que nos preparemos para la escuela, quizá solo fue una pesadilla – y le dedico una linda sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

El día transcurrió sin muchos contratiempos, hasta que la noche llego, Akane había estado taciturna y silenciosa durante la cena, pero solo Ranma se percato del hecho, llego la noche y el cumplió su promesa entrando por la ventana durante la noche para que nadie le viera y pensara otras cosas, permaneció al lado de Akane hasta que se quedó dormida, y después de asegurarse que todo estaba cerrado se fue a su propia habitación a dormir.

La parálisis de la noche anterior la despertó violentamente, su corazón martilleaba dolorosamente en su pecho, esta vez estaba boca arriba y solo podía mover sus ojos, aterrada escucho la puerta de su armario abrirse rechinando, de nuevo la presencia de la criatura le ponía la piel de gallina, esta vez se percato de un nauseabundo olor que acompañada de la criatura, la cosa subió a su cama hundiéndola por su peso hasta situarse sobre Akane, restregando su asquerosa anatomía al menudo cuerpo de la chica.

-Mmmm…hueles delicioso querida Akane… ¡que felicidad! Pronto se romperá el castigo…Naoko ha fracasado y yo como siempre saldré victorioso, - antes de irse se restregó nuevamente sobre la chica…

Ella pudo sentir con horror como la criatura lo hacia con lujuria, asqueada grito en su interior todas las maldiciones que se sabía… se le revolvió el estómago.

-Quizá antes de devorarte, me divierta un poco contigo Akane – soltó una risotada y abriendo la ventana se fue igual que la noche anterior.

La parálisis fue menguando de apoco y en cuanto tuvo control de su cuerpo salió disparada a la habitación de Ranma, se arrojo a sus brazos sollozando aterrada, esta vez él la esperaba despierto no había dormido nada desde que dejara su habitación, un mal presentimiento le tenía en vela e incluso estaba por levantarse para ir a su habitación cuando ella entro corriendo y se arrojo a sus brazos, temblando y sollozando.

-Tranquila Akane, ya todo esta bien, estoy contigo, no dejare que nada te suceda – le decía aferrándose a su menudo cuerpo, maldiciéndose por haberla dejado sola esa noche, a pesar de que su instinto le decía que no lo hiciera.

Cuando por fin se tranquilizo le conto lo que había sucedido y al hacerlo mientras repetía las palabras de la criatura sobre Naoko, su madre, los recuerdos se aglomeraron en su cabeza logrando que le doliera y el terror se multiplicara haciéndola llorar de manera casi histérica, la familia se levanto asustada y corrieron a la habitación de Ranma, cuando vieron a la chica en ese estado acusaron al pobre Ranma de atacarla o algo peor, pero después de tranquilizarlos les explico lo que ocurría, Akane había dejado de gritar histérica, lagrimas corrían por su rostro al recordar una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido hace casi 13 años en su habitación.

Esa noche la familia no durmió, Akane les revelo lo que en su escasa y corta vida había visto y oído en su habitación esa noche, muchas piezas encajaron en el rompecabezas que Soun Tendo había intentado resolver sin éxito por años, ahora sabía lo que le había ocurrido su esposa, ¿pero porque esa criatura regresaba 13 años después? no lo sabía, pero tenía que encontrar una respuesta porque sin duda su hija corría peligro.

Ranma no había dejado sola a su prometida ni un momento incluso entro con ella a la ducha esperándola detrás de la puerta de la bañera, para asegurarse que ella no corría peligro, la situación se prestaba para que la familia los fastidiara una y otra vez, pero al ser algo tan delicado ni siquiera Naviki se había atrevido a decir una palabra.

La noche llego puntual y Akane estaba preparándose para dormir en la habitación de Ranma recostada en el futón del chico que estaba junto a ella… preocupado.

-Ya deja de preocuparte Ranma – le sonrió dulcemente, tomándolo del brazo para que se recostara a su lado.

Mudo de asombro, se recostó a su lado, abrazándola mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Ella pronto se quedo dormida pero él no podía, sentía como si una presencia maligna rondara fuera de su puerta… comenzaron a cerrarse sus parpados un sopor comenzó a adueñarse de su ser, pero él luchaba por mantenerse despierto, sus ojos se cerraron y al momento vio una intensa luz, que lo inundo todo, se sintió tranquilo y relajado frente a él, la figura de una mujer joven con largos cabellos azules le sonreía, sus bellos ojos castaños lo miraban con ternura , ella se acercó y le dijo:

\- Ranma, al fin tengo la dicha de volverte a ver, cuando eras un bebé te vi por primera vez, y supe que tu serias él indicado para estar con mi querida Akane, soy Naoko Tendo- le dijo haciendo una reverencia ante el él, era de estatura pequeña no más de 1.60 el con su 1.90 tuvo que agachar la mirada para verla mejor.

\- Vamos no te sorprendas tanto querido, somos familia, se que amas a mi hija, te he visto desde que llegaste al dojo…aunque no me gusto en un principio la forma en que la trataste puedo darme cuenta ahora que has madurado. –

-Yo lo siento. dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia ante la mujer.

Ranma la veía avergonzado, y atónito estaba teniendo una extraña conversación con la madre fallecida de su prometida.

-Bien, te diré a o que he venido, mi energía se desgasta cada vez más y ya no puedo proteger más a mi hija, ahora será tu deber y confió plenamente en ti para hacerlo. –

Continuara….

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, prometo subir lo más pronto que pueda la continuación.**

 **Sin más por el momento nos leemos a la próxima.**


	2. La historia de mi familia

**Hola por fin pude actualizar este fic, y es que como podrán notar es un tanto diferente a lo que acostumbro a escribir, yo soy más de romance y comedia, pero… como me gustan los retos estoy esforzándome por escribir esta historia lo mejor posible, espero que les guste y sin pena alguna me dejen sus reviews, con sus comentarios y críticas que yo las acogeré gustosa.**

 **Gracias a los lectores anónimos y a quienes le han dado una oportunidad a este fic, poniéndolo en favoritos y siguiéndolo… ¡Gracias infinitas!**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Sin más por el momento disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La historia de mi familia**

Comenzaron a cerrarse sus parpados, un sopor comenzó a adueñarse de su ser, él luchaba por mantenerse despierto, sus ojos se cerraron y al instante vio una intensa luz, que lo inundo todo, se sintió tranquilo y relajado, frente a él la figura de una mujer joven con largos cabellos azules le sonreía, sus bellos ojos castaños lo miraban con ternura, ella se acercó y le dijo:

\- Ranma, al fin tengo la dicha de volverte a ver cara a cara, cuando eras un bebé te vi por primera vez, y supe que tú serias él indicado para estar con mi querida Akane, soy Naoko Tendo - le dijo haciendo una reverencia ante él, y al elevar su torso vio al muchacho inclinado hacia ella, con un gesto de curiosidad y asombro.

Ella era de estatura pequeña no más de 1.60, él con su 1.90 tuvo que agacharse un poco para verla mejor.

\- Vamos no te sorprendas tanto querido, somos familia, y sé que amas a mi hija, te he visto desde que llegaste al dojo…aunque no me gusto en un principio la forma en que la trataste puedo darme cuenta ahora que has madurado.

-Yo… lo siento, - dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia ante la mujer.

Ranma la veía avergonzado, y atónito estaba teniendo una extraña conversación con la madre fallecida de su prometida.

-Bien, te diré a lo que he venido, mi energía se desgasta cada vez más y ya no puedo proteger más a mi hija, ahora será tu deber y confió plenamente en ti para hacerlo.

Ante Ranma comenzó a dibujarse una escena y él era el espectador junto a Naoko, quien lo guiaba a través de aquellas escenas frente a ellos.

* * *

 _ **Hace 299, aún durante el periodo Tokugawa/Edo.**_

 _Takeru Yama, era un guerrero Samurái muy respetado y que contaba con el favor del Shogun de la familia Tokugawa, que vivía en la ciudad de Edo junto a su hermosa esposa, Yuzuki, y sus dos pequeñas hijas, Miu de 6 años y Reika de 4, Vivian en armonía y paz en su hermosa casa, llena de criados y sirvientes._

 _Un día el señor de la casa Takeru fue enviado por el Shogun a una pequeña villa a varios días de distancia, pues había llegado el rumor de una mujer que al parecer era una extranjera, posiblemente de China, y que además era una poderosa hechicera, quién mantenía aterrados a los habitantes de la pequeña región. Esto por muchos motivos era preocupante, ya que las fronteras estaban cerradas por orden del anterior Shogun, la mujer extranjera era entonces una ilegal y debían repatriarla, pero los cargos contra ella aumentaban al ser además una hechicera, y para colmo de males, tenía varias victimas mortales en su haber, por lo cual el único castigo admisible era la muerte. Por eso fue enviado Takeru Yama, para atraparla y sentenciarla a muerte por su propia katana._

 _El viaje les tomo un poco más de lo normal, porque todo había estado en su contra y hasta parecía que el clima estaba es su contra. Una fiera tormenta los asolo desde el primer día, y tuvieron que refugiarse en una cueva por dos días, luego cuando la lluvia se detuvo y pudieron continuar, el viento hizo de las suyas esparciendo el fuego de una fogata que habían dejado encendida durante la noche en su campamento, quemando varias de las provisiones y desafortunadamente a uno de los jóvenes sirvientes del Samurái, días después otro pobre desafortunado resbalo por un barranco junto a su caballo, muriendo estrellado contra las rocas del fondo, pues la tierra lodosa por las anteriores lluvias le hizo caer._

 _Al noveno día por la noche por fin llegaron a la villa de Sawara. No les sorprendió encontrar todo en tinieblas, pues había luna nueva por lo que solo podían alumbrar su camino con las antorchas que llevaban consigo._

 _Eran aproximadamente 10 hombres fuertes y valientes los que iban acompañando al Samurái, por lo cual no había un ápice de temor en ellos. Caminaban adentrándose más en la villa, el silencio era desesperante, en el ambiente corría una extraña energía, que, aunque lo negaran les erizaba los cabellos de la nuca, estaban tensos, pues, aunque estaba oscuro no era tan tarde, por ley debían estar al menos los centinelas iluminándose con antorchas a la entrada de la villa, o alguna que otra hoguera encendida dentro de las chozas, pero no era así, aquel lugar parecía la boca del lobo. Todos iban en silencio, caminando con precaución pues no sabían lo que les esperaba y como los guerreros que eran debían estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad._

 _\- AHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _Un grito desgarrador, probablemente de un hombre resonó por todas partes, poniendo a todos en estado de alerta máxima, de pronto más y mas gritos se escuchaban, las puertas de las chozas se batían con fuerza como si un fuerte viento las azotara en sus goznes, un viento incesante corría moviendo los cabellos y las ropas de los samuráis, algunas antorchas se apagaron, otra fue arrebatada de las manos que la cargaban y rodando fue a parar cerca de una choza que comenzó a arder, el fuego ilumino con fuerza y con horror pudieron entonces ver lo que les rodeaba, cientos de personas, les rodeaban, con los ojos totalmente blancos, tan delgados que parecían esqueletos andantes, sucios y despeinados, con una extraña sustancia negra brotando de sus bocas, oídos, nariz y ojos, era repugnante y horrible, varios gritaban enseñando los dientes, ennegrecidos por la viscosa sustancia que brotaba de sus bocas, pero estaban inmóviles, como esperando que alguno de los hombres de Takeru hiciera un movimiento en falso para lanzarse sobre ellos y atacarlos._

 _\- No se muevan, - ordeno en voz baja el Samurái._

 _Los guerreros estaban tensos, en un circulo alrededor de su señor, viendo a todos lados, pues los pueblerinos les rodeaban, un hombre joven soltó su antorcha a causa de sus manos sudorosas por los nervios, esa era señal, las personas se abalanzaron sobre ellos atacando con sus manos desnudas, mordiendo, y enterrando las uñas donde podían._

 _Estaban como poseídos._

 _Los guerreros se defendían intentando no herir mortalmente pues presentían que alguien les controlaba._

 _Pero no tuvieron opción, pues, aunque intentaban dejarlos fuera de combate noqueándolos o solo hiriéndolos, estos solo se volvían a poner de pie tambaleantes y les volvían a atacar con fuerzas renovadas, así que con dolor en sus rostros comenzaron a rebanar cuellos, y atravesar corazones y estómagos, con profunda pena, pues no solo les atacaban hombres, si no también, mujeres…y niños._

 _Cuando terminaron su terrible labor, el amanecer se anunciaba y la luz del sol comenzaba a iluminar todo el lugar, los hombres estaban mudos de pena, consternados, quien haría algo tan terrible, para obligarles a matar a inocentes._

 _\- JA, JA, JA, JA, - una sonora y melodiosa carcajada resonó, dejando ver entre las sombras de una cabaña, la figura de una mujer delgada y alta, con los cabellos tan largos y sueltos que le llegaban casi a los tobillos, salió a la luz, rebelando su rostro, era hermosa, de finos rasgos y enormes ojos color carmesí, sus cabellos negros brillaban sedosos, vestía una fina yukata negra con flores de amapola rojas, la tenía mal anudada por lo que se veía el inicio de sus redondeados senos y la abertura de las piernas se abría hasta revelar el hueso de la cadera de una de sus largas y torneadas piernas. Los veía con diversión._

 _\- ¿Así que?... El Shogun a enviado a unos fieros guerreros a detenerme… - dijo con un tono de burla._

 _\- ¿Tu eres la hechicera? - Pregunto el segundo al mando Tsuyoshi, con voz potente y autoritaria._

 _La mujer le vio con diversión, y se acerco como un felino acechante, deteniéndose cuando los guerreros alzaron sus katanas ante ella._

 _Alzando las manos en un gesto de inocencia dijo:_

 _\- Oh, pero ¿acaso serían capaces de atacar a una pobre mujer desarmada?_

 _\- Di tu nombre. – Ordeno Takeru, viéndola con seriedad._

 _\- Xiang Wo Zhao – dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia mientras sostenía su larga cabellera con una mano y la otra la posaba bajo sus pechos, mostrando ante ellos su escote, con descaro._

 _Se puso de pie y fue cuando con horror se dieron cuenta de algo, la mujer tenía las manos rojas, empapadas en sangre, Takeru hizo señas a uno de sus hombres que veloz tomo a la mujer de las muñecas inmovilizándola, a lo que ella solo respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, sin decir una palabra más._

 _Dos hombres entraron en la cabaña de la cual había salido la mujer, y con espanto vieron que en una mesa estaba el cadáver de un bebe abierto por el pecho, y varias velas y hiervas extrañas alrededor, la sangre se derramaba por la mesa, goteando hasta las tablas del piso. Era un escenario terrible, uno de los hombres no lo soporto y salió corriendo para terminar vomitando todo lo que estaba en su estómago, el otro hombre salió caminando con paso firme hasta llegar a la mujer y darle una bofetada tan fuerte que la tumbo al suelo._

 _Takeru y Tsuyoshi, bajaron de sus caballos, y entraron a la cabaña, salieron luego de unos minutos, con el rostro asqueado, Takeru ardía en ira contra la mujer, se acerco a ella y la levanto de los cabellos._

 _\- Que tienes que decir en tu defensa bruja. – Le dijo escupiéndole las palabras con odio._

 _\- Te diré que si te atreves a matarme lanzare sobre tu familia una maldición tan grande que durara 300 años, y te arrepentirás cada día de tu vida…Samurái – le dijo con una sonrisa lobuna._

 _Sin esperar más Takeru desenfundo su katana y de un rápido mandoble le atravesó el pecho._

 _La hechicera Xiang Wo Zhao, comenzó a recitar un canto en chino, que les ponía a todos la piel de gallina, el ambiente se puso pesado, el cielo se llenó de nubes negras oscureciendo como si de pronto se hubiera hecho de noche y un fuerte viento los azotaba, una profunda risa se escuchó y una sombra negra y amorfa apareció detrás de la mujer que aún permanecia arrodillada, tapando la herida de su pecho con sus manos., la sombra se elevó por los aires y volando a gran velocidad desapareció._

 _\- De ahora en adelante y hasta que hayan transcurrido 300 años, tu familia, Takeru Yama, estará maldita, - decía atragantándose con la sangre que brotaba de sus labios la hechicera - el tercer hijo de tu familia, será el alimento para Tamashi no don'yoku, el vengara mi muerte. La sangre de tus descendientes está en tus manos. – La mujer comenzó a reír frenéticamente, escupiendo sangre._

 _El silencio se hizo en un segundo, Takeru le había cortado la cabeza de un mandoble vertiginoso y limpio, el cuerpo cayo de lado y la cabeza rodo quedando frente a Takeru, con los ojos abiertos, y una enorme sonrisa de burla._

 _Estuvieron en la villa por más de una semana, incluso mandaron a un mensajero a pedir al Shogun que mandara más hombres para ayudarles a enterrar a los aldeanos, fue un trabajo extenuante y triste. Cuando terminaron volvieron en silencio, pero por las noches Takeru escuchaba en susurros las platicas de sus hombres, aterrados sobre la maldición que la bruja había lanzado contra su señor, él al escucharlos les ordenaba callar, diciéndoles que no se fiaran de estupideces como esas._

 _Cuando por fin el Samurái volvió a su casa, estaba feliz de ver a su mujer y a sus pequeñas hijas, jamás lo admitiría ante nadie, pero realmente estaba asustado por la maldición de la bruja china, y al ver a su familia en perfectas condiciones le regreso la paz, de todos modos, ya no le importaba mucho el solo tenía dos hijas, y la maldición recaía en el tercer hijo que él no tenía._

 _Pero las palabras de su mujer le helaron la sangre._

 _\- Querido tengo una maravillosa noticia que darte, ¡tendremos un bebé! Quizá por fin sea varón y el heredero del apellido de la familia querido mío, - decía Yuzuki emocionada._

 _El tiempo paso, y Takeru permanecía nervioso, sin decirle nada a su mujer, el niño nació, tenía los ojos de su madre castaños y expresivos y el color del cabello de su padre, azul. Le llamaron Kazuki Yama, el tiempo siguió su curso y el niño creció, pero cuando cumplió los 5 años, comenzó a tener pesadillas, hablaba de un yokai que lo atormentaba por las noches, y el recuerdo de la maldición golpeo con fuerza a Takeru, por las noches dormía al lado de su heredero, pero una noche después de hablar con su mujer y revelarle la maldición el temible yokai Tamashi no don'yoku, este hizo aparición, asesinando al pobre niño sin que sus padres pudieran hacer nada, la bestia destrozo el pequeño cuerpo, de la forma en que su ama la hechicera Xiang fue asesinada, atravesando primero su pecho, para finalizar cortándole la cabeza y luego sacando una esfera de luz del pecho del niño…su alma y devorándola finalmente frente a los impotentes padres._

 _La maldición siguió su curso por cientos de años, hasta que una descendiente de la familia Yama que por razones obvias ya había cambiado su apellido al contraer matrimonio y ahora era una Tendo…Naoko Tendo dedico su vida a encontrar como romper la maldición, que siempre se había llevado al tercer hijo al poco tiempo de cumplir los 5 años, ella vivió el horror cuando el monstruo le arrebato la vida a su hermano menor Satoshi, y desde entonces no descanso hasta encontrar un viejo pergamino que hablaba sobre el yokai devorador de almas, que le obligaba en forma de castigo a esperar por 13 años si llegaba a matar a otro familiar que no fuera el tercer hijo, el yokai intuyo que ella planeaba algo y comenzó a acecharla, al punto que su propia familia la creyó loca, pues nadie más podía ver al astuto monstruo, que se escondía cuando alguien estaba cerca. Naoko murió por su hija para regalarle 13 años más de vida, casi el tiempo justo para que la maldición por fin terminara._

* * *

-Ahora sabes la maldición que recae sobre mi familia, sobre mi querida Akane. Por eso debes protegerla Ranma, la maldición se romperá en unos días, pero el Tamashi no don'yoku no se detendrá, quiere su alma.

Decía con voz firme la matriarca Tendo.

\- Guarde el pergamino en el ático en una caja de cedro, búscalo y quizá tu encuentres algo más, yo solo encontré la manera de detenerlo por unos años, pero ahora en cuanto Akane cumpla los 18 años ese miserable intentara devorar su alma de nuevo.

Akane se sentía protegida abrazada al fuerte pecho de su prometido. No supo cuando se quedo dormida, pero si que supo cuando despertó, la maldita cosa amorfa de los días anteriores la había jalado poco a poco por los tobillos apartándola de un último y violento tirón de los brazos de Ranma, quien no se había movido para nada, cosa extraña en él al ser un extraordinario artista marcial con desarrollados instintos. La jalo tan fuerte que la estampo con fuerza en una de las paredes, inmovilizándola de nuevo, con un miedo que la recorría de pies a cabeza pudo observar como la criatura tomaba forma, esta vez estaba tomando forma humana, se había transformado en un joven alto y atractivo de negros cabellos y ojos carmesí, le sonreía y le decía con una armoniosa voz.

\- Querida Akane, no he deseado a nadie tanto como hasta ahora, en su momento fue tu madre, pero hoy debo admitir que tu belleza la supera, me divertiré tanto contigo y luego por ser la última te voy a destrozar tan lentamente, saboreando asta el más pequeño lamento de tu parte y lo hare por tanto tiempo que desearas y rogaras por la muerte, pero ella solo llegara cuando yo lo desee.

Sus palabras sonaban tan frías y tan sinceras que se le detuvo el corazón por un segundo.

La muchacha gritaba dentro de su mente, clamando por Ranma, pero este no despertaba, estaba como desmayado y eso la aterraba más, ¿y si el demonio le había hecho algo? ¿y si lo había matado? El dolor y el miedo fueron aun más grandes, de pronto todo dejo de importarle, sin Ranma...no le importaba seguir viviendo, que el monstruo hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Tamashi no don'yoku sonrió, eso era lo que él quería que ella dejara de luchar, de resistirse para poder doblegarla a su voluntad, solo un poco más y podría hacer con ella lo que le viniera en gana y lo primero seria destrozar la ropa que la cubría para luego desgarrarla por dentro mientras la hacía suya y arrebatarle toda pureza.

Ranma comenzó a removerse lentamente aún en aquel extraño transe en el que se encontraba, cuando Akane logro ver esto, la esperanza renació en su pecho, Ranma estaba vivo, sacando fuerzas de lo más hondo de su ser, logro moverse, solo un poco, pero esto desestabilizo al demonio quien la miro con sorpresa e ira. _Pero como_ \- pensaba.

Un grito fiero broto de la garganta de Akane.

El grito de Akane lo devolvió a la realidad, despertó por fin, cuando abrió los ojos, alarmado por el grito de su prometida, pudo ver la figura de aquel ser deforme y asqueroso, pues él no veía lo mismo que Akane, él veía al verdadero monstruo. Se puso de pie en un santiamén y se lanzo al ataque, dando un salto preparado para patear en la cabeza al yokai. Su pie lo a travesó como si se tratara de humo, no le hizo absolutamente nada, la criatura se carcajeo y ante su nariz se volvió humo negro y se esfumo por la ventana de su habitación.

Corrió y tomo a Akane en sus brazos, acunándola en ellos, ella se aferraba a su cuello, derramando lágrimas.

\- Creí…creí que estabas muerto…que esa cosa te había matado y…. y yo no…. no puedo seguir sin ti Ranma. – Finalizo viéndolo a los ojos.

La cara de Akane reflejaba la mas absoluta desesperación, la forma en que se aferraba a su cuerpo con esa fuerza brutal y su mirada, aquella mirada llena de terror y… ¿amor?

\- Marimacho si que eres boba, sabes que nada puede matar al gran Ranma Saotome. – Le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, para tranquilizarla.

\- No seas idiota, deja de bromear, no te das cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado si...

Ranma la interrumpió, - Si…lo sé, pude haberte perdido. – Dijo enterrando su rostro en los azules cabellos, aspirando su aroma – No permitiré que nada te suceda Akane, porque tú eres mi prometida y es mi deber protegerte. – Su cuerpo temblaba, él gran y poderoso Ranma Saotome temblaba de miedo en los brazos de su prometida.

Continuara…

 **Tamashi no don'yoku = Devorador de almas.**

* * *

 **Pues hasta aquí lo dejo el día de hoy, les prometo que tratare de actualizar lo antes posible.**

 **Quedo un poco más corto de lo que imaginaba, pero si les hace sentir mejor, este fic terminara siendo más largo de lo había predicho.**

 **Espero también de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, espero ansiosa sus reviews, y hablando de reviews gracias a:**

 **Akanita87: Es un placer que te haya gustado tanto el primer cap. Por lo cual, espero también que te haya guastado este, y mira que ya no te hago esperar… ya leí él review que me dejaste en Y todo gracias a los zombies, ja, ja, ja. Saludos.**

 **Caro: ¡Hola! Que genial que te gusto, espero este también te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Sin más por el momento nos leemos a la próxima.**


End file.
